fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Iterum/Keyhole Gaming
Donkey Kong Racing is a racing game featuring characters from the DK series. The characters are separted in two categories: Hero Side and Villian Side, in Hero Side, we have the Kongs, the starter kongs are Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong and Tiny Kong, in the villain side, we have the villians obviously, the starter villians are Tiki Goon, Kritter, Viking Penguin and Karate Kong. The game is based around Rayman M, the game requires the characters to footrace. Each course is based on a location from the games. Each character have a special ability that can be used to reach some shortcuts. There's 8 unlockable characters for each side. To unlock the characters, the player needs to get a certain number of Crystal Coconuts (Hero Side) or K. Roll's Crowns (Villian Side). During the game, the players needs to complete certain challenges, in Hero Side, there's the Cranky's Challenges and in the Dark Side, the Krusha's Challenges, there's no much difference between those challenges, beating challenges unlock courses, items and moar. During the game, there's several items that can be used to help the player or attack the opponent, similar to the Mario Kart series. The game is going to be released on the Wii U and Nintendo 3DS, the Wii U version is 3D, while the 3DS version is 2.5D. |2=Donkey Kong Racing}} Pokémon Combat Arena is a 3D fighting game similar to Soul Calibur, the Pokémon can freely run through the arena and plan their attacks. PCA features several Pokémon from Generations I-V, and locations from sub-games of the franchise. Each Pokémon have four moves and a finisher attack, those attacks have unique button combinations to trigger them. To win a battle in Pokémon Combat Arena, the player needs to knock-out the opponent Pokémon or make them fall from the arena. There's also a Tag Team Mode, where the player can make a team of three Pokémon and works like in the MvC series, the player can switch between them at anytime, in the lower screen of the 3DS or the Nintendo Wii U or Nintendo Silver Gamepad, shows the other Pokémon that aren't in battle, pressing on one of them makes them appears on the arena and do an assist attack. Pokémon Combat Arena is for the Wii U, Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo Silver. |2=Pokémon Combat Arena}} Conker is back! Conker's Another Bad Fur Day is the sequel to the original N64 game, Conker's Bad Fur Day and takes place six months after the first game. The story features Conker, that after becoming the king and losing Berri, he spend all his money on hookers, weapons and beer. The people of the land created a plan to kill Conker, they capture him and put him on the top of his castle with three snipers aiming to his head. However, something saves Conker and he escapes from the castle... just to another crazy adventure. Almost everyone from the previous game is in the sequel. Conker can get everything that he wants and use as a projectile, similar to Dead Rising, the game is built around quests, each area have 100 quests to Conker do in order to unlock another area, the quests become more weirder during the game progress. Gregg the Grim Reaper is playable at some points of the game and a new character named Carlky, which is the brother of Rodent from the It's War episode of the first game, serves as the second player. The multiplayer have 16 unique modes, one of the modes is called Catfish Fishing, which is focused on Gregg, trying to kill catfish, based on the joke of the first game. Conker's Another Bad Fur Day is going to be released for the Xbox 360 and Nintendo 3DS. |2=Conker's Another Bad Fur Day}} Kirby Squeak Squad HD is the remake/sequel to Kirby Squeak Squad, the game features multiplayer, new worlds, new 5 more levels to the already existing levels, new abilites and more. The story remains the same, but after defeating , the game unlocks the plotline, which the , the creator of wants revenge after his creation death. The game introduces three new characters, Cinnamon, Kirby's friend and help him during the game, Rhadow, a new member of the Squeak Squad, that unlike the other Squeak Squad, also steals normal chests and appears several times on the level's background and the third character is the . The game now have 16 worlds, the other 8 new worlds are unlocked after beating the normal 8 worlds, there's 3 new chests added in each level, which now are longer and each boss fight have two forms, except the final bosses that have three forms. The soundtrack is different from the original. Multiplayer has been added, with 4 players local and 8 players online. Kirby Squeak Squad Hd is exclusive for the Wii U. |2=Kirby Squeak Squad HD}} Disney Festival is a party game featuring all the main characters from Disney movies and cartoons. The plot is the villians has teamed-up and conquered each of Disney's main locations, Merlin decided to call all the main heroes of Disney, they needs to save the world by defeating each villian in each Disney world. The game is similar to Mario Party, in order to win, the player needs to get the higher number of Disney Symbols (which are Mickey Mouse's heads) and the higher number of coins. Each minigame is based on key scenes of the movies or cartoons. The game have boss battles, which are based on the battles from the movies, are similar to Kingdom Hearts. The game also have online multiplayer and Character Creator, which the player can create their own Disney character and play as him/her/it on the game. Disney Festival is for the Wii U and Nintendo Silver. |2=Disney Festival}} Sonic and the Black Knight 2: The Return of the King is the sequel of Sonic and the Black Knight, which features all the characters from the sequel with some new characters. The first new character is the main villian, Wizard Gegman, Eggman's counterpart, who is trying to take over Camelot by using the black magic that he found on the Chamber of Darkness, which was sealed after the defeat of Black Knight on the prequel, Captain Browntail, Marine the Raccoon's counterpart, she is a famous pirate, the player can control her boat by giving a certain number of gold and also Rouglyn the Bandit, Rouge's counterpart, who steal people's stuff, if the player catches her, the person will give gold to the player character. The game is centered around in quests. Each knight of the previous game is playable is playable, and sometimes the only one of them can go to a certain quest. Sonic doesn't have the Caliburn, instead he have to buy swords and he can also upgrade by talking with the Local Blacksmith, each sword can be upgraded three times, same apply to the other knights. Each Knight have their own unique skill. Sonic and the Black Knight 2 is going to be released for the Wii U and Nintendo 3DS. |2=Sonic and the Black Knight 2: The Return of the King}} The only original game that I'm showing here, Love & Nightmare is a dating-sim/RPG game. The player controls an unnamed protagonist (the player needs to put a name on him.) who have a curse, he have to find his true love in six months, otherwise he dies. Another thing on the curse is that he always have nightmares, but what happens on the nightmares happens on real life to him too. During day, the game is a dating sim, which the protagonist he can meet with the other girls or play Gaia Realm, Gaia Realm is a training to the night time, the player can also meet the girls during Gaia Realm. During the night time, the game turns into an action-RPG, like Tales of Symphonia, if the player have a 50% relationship with any girl, the player will get an extra boost in one of their stats during night, if the player have a 100% relationship with any girl, that girl will appear as a helper during the night turn. As the game progress both the day and night day become more harder. Love & Nightmare is exclusive to EXGamer. |2=Love & Knightmare}} Rayman 4 is the fourth 3D Rayman game and the sequel to Rayman Legends, the Toads from Rayman Legends are marked to death by their King, the only thing that will leave them from die is defeat Rayman and his friends, the Toads kidnaps Globox, King Teensie and Barbara, Rayman needs to defeat the Toads and save his friends. Rayman 4 is similar to Rayman 3, with some new abilites. First of all, Rayman is faster and he have all the abilites from Rayman Legends. The player can also unlock other characters like Globox, King Teensie or Barbara, Globox is the strongest but the slowest, King Teensie is the faster but the weaker and Barbara is more stronger than Globox but not slow as him. Each one have unique abilites too, like, Rayman have the helicopter, Globox have a body slam attack, King Teensie can use teensies as an attack and Barbara uses her axe as a attack. Rayman 4 is exclusive to Nintendo Silver. |2=Rayman 4}} F-Zero Legends is the next generation of F-Zero. Taking place after F-Zero Climax, Captain Falcon decides to take a break from F-Zero Championship... until he heard the return of Black Shadow, he contacted by Jody Summer to work to a organization created to stop him. F-Zero Legends is pretty much F-Zero GX with new things. The vehicles can be customized and upgraded five times, after winning races the player gets money which can be used to buy new pieces or upgrade the already existing pieces, there's also Car Battles, two characters fight on the top of cars and the loser gets out of the championship, this is also used during boss fights. The game also introduces action stages, which four playable characters needs to reach the end of the level, each character have a special ability like Falcon have the Falcon Punch, in this sections, the game turns into a beat 'em up. F-Zero Legends is for the Wii U and Nintendo Silver |2=F-Zero Legends}} Mega Man & Kirby: The Worlds Collide is a crossover between Kirby and Mega Man. Dr. Wily after losing 10 times for Mega Man, decides to search for a great fountain of power, and then finds it... on Dream Land, he then discovers Dedede and both makes a deal, Dedede sends his most powerful minions to the Mega World and Dr. Wily sends his Robot Masters to Dream Land. Mega Man and Kirby meet after both worlds become one world, and then they create a plan to stop them. The game is a 3D platformer, Kirby have the swallow abilites like he have before, he can swallow enemies and get their abilites, he also have new abilites based on the Mega Man enemies, Mega Man have the same abilites as his 2D games, however he can also lock-on on enemies, after defeating a Kirby Boss, Mega Man get a ability based on the boss, the game also have anime-based cutscenes. Mega Man & Kirby: The Worlds Collide is for the Wii U, Nintendo Silver and Nintendo 3DS. |2=Mega Man & Kirby: The Worlds Collide}} Generation VII is a the new generation of Pokémon, featuring three new Pokémon types, Light, strong against Dark, weak against Ghost, Space, strong against Fairy, weak against Ice and Mutant, strong against Normal, weak against Fightning. 175 new Pokémon, a new region, a new Professor, a new protagonist, a new Pokémon. The first game will be called Pokémon Cobalt and Adamantite for the Nintendo Silver and EXGamer. Those games will have the same features as Pokémon Grey, the Pokémon can freely move during battles, the attacks are triggered by doing quick time events, similar to Mario & Luigi or Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. The player can now hold 8 Pokémon, the PC have a new feature, which allows the player to feed Pokémon, train their skills or heal them. There's three legendary Pokémon are: Cobalt: Dooragon, the Doom Pokémon, Dark/Mutant and Adamantite: Legird, the Loyal Pokémon, Light/Space, the third version is named Pokémon Mythril, which features Phoicer, the Justice Pokémon, Dark/Light. Why Missigno is the image of this section? Because now Missigno is a fully playable Pokémon and a legendary Pokémon in the Mythril Edition, he is a Steel/Mutant Pokémon. |2=Generation VII}} :I hope you liked it! ~ , founder and owner of Keyhole Gaming. Category:Fantendo Iterum